Sonic 06: Rewritten
by SonicDylan
Summary: This is an attempt on rewriting Sonic 06 to make the story a little more tolerable. Some parts will need work but hopefully to make some improvements
1. Writers Notes before the beginning

Sonic 06: Rewritten Writers notes.

Writers Note: Welcome to my first Fanfiction. And I am trying to do for my first is to write or rewrite Sonic 06. But before it starts I must say I will not make a brand new plot. This is a challenge to use the horrible plot of the original but I want to edit the writing. So Point A to B is still the same but in between there will be changed subtlety or majorly to see if it improves the writing on some level.

If you want to give feedback please review away.

Till the 1st chapter please stay tuned


	2. Chapter 1: The Future burned in Flames

Far, far at some point in the future. The world is in a state of destruction with a mix of flame, lava and decay. Observing this world is a Silver coloured hedgehog with a bright cyan aura flying across the destroyed city with serious and frustrated look on his face. Just as he was observing the city and giant flame appeared in front of him in which he casts away with a swipe of the his arm and use of his psychic powers. Just as he does the act he is approached by a purple cat with a red gem on her forehead.

"Silver!" She exclaims "He's appeared again!" Silver knowing what the Cat was talking about and swiftly flies off the direction the cat was pointing at with her following him.

As Silver flies by the city he is attacked by the form of fireballs and balls of magma by the spawns of Iblis the Eternal Flame the entity who made the world in the state it is in. Silver swiftly with his power lifts nearby objects and throws them towards the spawns and keeps flying in the same direction in a hurry while Blaze the Cat jumps from building to building destroying Iblis spawn with homing attacks, pounces and scratchs.

After flying and destroying spawns in one direction in a fast manner yet for the two seemed like it was going on for a long time they arrive in set of platforms surrounding a pool of lava. Silver slowly decends and lands on one of the platforms with Blaze arriving next to him. Silver observes his surroundings with a tense posture "You sure this is the place?" He asks with a confused but serious tone. Blaze only responded with a silent and slow nodding of her head. Silver looks around more "Well it appears he's not here. Then where did he disappear to?" Just as he finishes the question and approaches near the center Iblis bursts out in a furious inferno and Iblis is in a form with lava like body flowing down to the natural lava below in a manner much like Perfect Chaos and water but also having 4 arms and rock armor. "Iblis today is the day that you finally go down!" Silver exclaims as he lifts rocks in his immediate area and throws them all at the beast. "Blaze! Try to get attacks in. I will cover you!" He orders. "Got it" She says as she leaps into the air and spins to become a fiery tornado and attacks Iblis bluntly on the rocky head. Iblis enraged releases a barrage of molten rocks. Blaze closes her eyes to brace for the attack however the attack never landed. As she opens her eyes she sees the rocks glowing in a bright cyan colour as Silver is holding the rocks in midair with his hand raised "You alright Blaze?" Blaze nods quickly as she was asked and jumps back to catch her breath Silver stacks the rocks together into a big ball but with his other hand he brings other very large objects into the ball however due to the amount of objects and weight of the large ball Silver sweats and shows signs of stain holding it all together. "L-Let's finish this quickly!" He says as he throws his arms downwards quickly. "Meteor Smash!" He throes the gigantic ball of rocks and heave objects into the fiery beast and just with that Iblis as it turns into ash and goes into the lava.

Moments have passed since the defeat of Iblis. Silver and Blaze watch the aftermath of the conflict as rocks melt into the lava like butter. "Looks like he is defeated for nownow" Blaze says in a optimistic tone however punchs a wall in anger which the wall slightly cracks "How long must we keep this up for?!" Silver shouts in a stressed out state. "Calm down Silver" Blaze says with a calm and supporting tone.

"There must be a way to finish Iblis off for good" Silver clenched his fist more stressed than ever. Then suddenly a dark and mysterious voice enters the duo's ears "Then you must strike at it's source" Silver and Blaze swiftly turn around to look at the speaker's direction which the man was a black hedgehog with white chest fur, hover boots, rings on his wrists, grey streaks on his spines and dark green eyes with slit pupils. "Much like a plant and a seed or a chicken and the egg, there is a place is a origin" The myserious Hedgehog floats down to the same floor level as Silver and Blaze. "Who are you?!" Silver asked already on guard to defend himself with Blaze doing the same. "You may not need to worry my friends. Allow me to intoduce myself. My name is Mephiles." He greets himself with a bow towards the duo. However the duo are not letting their guard down to the stranger. "What do you even want?" Silver asked while stepping back a inch. "Well you say what I want is for you to save this world. And I have found a way" He explains in a cold and dull like voice. "W-What?" Silver exclaims in shock "How did you?" Silver asked with his eyes widen to the stranger's declaration.

"Follow me and I will show you" Mephiles says as he walks away to his base. Just as Silver takes a step Blaze places her hand on his shoulder with a worried look in her eyes. Silver gentlt holds her hand with a smile and gentlt nods to reassure it that it's going to be alright.

Hours later Silver and Blaze arrive at an empty building in where Mephiles is hiding out. "Okay what is this way we could finally get rid of Iblis once and for all?" Silver demands as he observes the room around him. Mephiles chuckles "The answer is quite simple really. We simply change the past to effect the future. We stop Iblis before it appears in the world" He explains in a cold and expressionless tone much like a robot.

"Huh? But that is not possible." Silver pointed out and obviously confused.

"You see I happen to tap into Chaos energy which allow me to travel back and forward throughout time." Mephiles kicks back on a chair as he explains himself.

"You can do that?" He says extreamly surprised but deep down he still doesn't trust the man but plays along anyway.

"I do know what person is the Iblis Trigger and this is the man" Mephiles snaps his finger and the nearby monitor screen switches on showing a video of a blue hedgehog in a fiery background

"So that's the Iblis Trigger?" Silver askes with a serious tone in his voice

"That is correct my friend and all you need to do is destroy him and your future is saved" He raises his arm and opens a portal through time into the past.

"Sorry but you seem too sketchy and besides just that presentation doesn't seem to convincing"

Mephiles pauses for a moment "Fine you may not believe me. However please take my advice into consideration. Your future depends on it." Silver stares into the portal which shows the past in the other side while Blaze stands that worries on what will be Silver's decision.

"You can just go through and just think about it while in the past if want if that eases you a bit." Mephiles says trying to do a warmer and more welcoming tone "Are you in my friend?"

Silver looks more into the gateway.

"I will accept your offer to go to the past however I want to make sure if he is the guy who causes Iblis to appear!" Silver demands and Blaze quickly has a sigh of relief.

"As you wish. Pass through the portal and explore the past the both of you." Mephiles opens up his hand to welcome them to the portal which afterwards Silver and Blaze go through and the portal closes.

"He will come around to destroy him sooner or later. I will see to it" Mephiles says as he chuckles evily rubbing his hands together.

Writer's notes: Lord this was a long as hell first chapter but I really wanted to get the whole prologue set up. And as you saw the narrative didn't change but I adjusted the dialogue and the character of Silver a bit to make much sense. Blaze may not do much yet but I hope soon to fit her in and make her have more of a purpose. Well that is it for chapter 1 and I hope to see you in chapter 2 coming soon. See you guys later.


	3. Chapter 2: Prelude for the journey

Silver appears through the other end of the portal through time and he arrives in a forest area however is the only one who arrived.

"Blaze? Blaze?!" Silver shouts in looking around worried for his friend's safety.

"She must've been misplaced somewhere else. I am sure she can handle herself" Silver feels more reassured as he observes his surroundings with a feeling of awe due to the foreign sight of life and green grass and trees.

"So this is the past? It's beautiful..."

Silver places his hand against the tree.

"Course of action will be finding this Blue Hedgehog and find Blaze along the way. For a better future"

Silver says as he runs his way through the forest in high speeds.

Meanwhile Blaze wakes up in a beach area with wooden cabins nearby and she slowly gets up with a slight headache.

"Ugh where am I?" Blaze says as she walks down to the sandy beach and observes the waves.

"So this is the past..." She lays down on the sand.

"I do hope Silver is okay... I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Always been the boy who struggles on his own to make decisions" She stares towards the vastness of the ocean

Dozens of hours pass which it transition to nightime as Silver has found and exploring the kingdom of Soleanna through the rooftop with widen eyes.

"This...is what the past look like?"

Silver watchs his surroundings and sees fireworks being set off. He runs through the rooftops in excitement and sees as a ceremony is beginning.

"What's going on? It looks quite fun. Doubt anything bad is gonna happen here."

Silver sits gently on the roof and begins to watch the ceremony that's about to happen.

(Phew Chapter 2 finally done I am humbly sorry for the wait I really just forgot to finish off the chapter and hope to continue the story till then I shall see you again in Chapter 3)


	4. Chapter 3 The coming of the Blue Storm

In the Kingdom of Soleanna during the night a ceremony is taken place with fireworks exploding in the night sky, and the streets are lit up with candle fire from the townsfolk and yachts and other boats are sailing down a river until they all park around a small iisland in the middle of the kingdom which contains a giant altar which also contains a torch that has yet to be lit. From the biggest and fanciest looking ship a young looking woman is shown to walk off it and slowly approaches the alter with a lit torch on hand, priests followed by a head priest were already lined up on the Island and the woman and priest bow to each other and the woman slowly afterwards approach the unlit torch. She begins to stare intensely into the flame and her mind begins to drift as she suddenly sees the city burst into flames as she seemingly floats in midair and then a beast which is like the monster Iblis that Silver fought in the future. But just soon as the beast appears she snaps out of her imagination and back to reality.

"Miss Elise are you quite alright?" Asked a female priest to the woman.

"Yes it's quite alright." Said Elise as she approaches closer to the unlit torch.

"We give thanks for the blessed flames. May we always continue to have peace.Sun if Soleanna, guide and watch over us with your eternal light..."

She recites as she lits the touch which cause the flame to go around the alter with tons of fireworks going off in a rapid rate as the public townsfolk cheering from the top of their throat. Silver observing all of it with a energetic and bubbly smile which he's never truely had before in his life.

However just as everything seem peaceful and even wholesome, missles are fired from the distance causing some large explosions, as the citizens flee in panic, Orange robots decend from a floating ship from above carrying laser rifles on hand. Then a hovercraft decends slowly carrying a bald man wearing an over the top military uniform with extreme colours of red, yellow and black, he also wears goggles that seems like almost sunken into his eye sockets, his body proportions are quite chubby on the belly but with skinny legs. He also has a has big expressive moustache and has a big cheesy grin on his face.

"My humblest of greetings princess of Soleanna. Apologies for my non polite entrance. My name is Dr Eggman and I have come to take the secrets of the flame of disaster from you."

He says in a confident manner as his goggles glint as he sees something of his interest as Elise has gemstone glowing blue in her clamped hands.

"I have also come for the gemstone that will uncover its secrets as I know it so well. The Chaos Emerald!"

He exclaims as he bursts into evil laughter continuing his cheesy evil grin.

"Please don't resist, this way please Princess."

He asked giving a gesture to invite her to his craft with Elise nervously stepping back. Silver observing the the whole situation could not hear the conversation but feels complied to take action however just as he was about to go in to attack he noticed a blue looking blur circling around the alter acting like a cyclone around Eggman, Elise and Eggman's robots then it stops and on top of the alter stands a blue hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves and red shoes, with a white strip and a golden buckle on each shoe and also has peach patch of fur on his arms, mouth and belly/chest area.

"Alright! That's quite a snazzy performance there!"

Says the blue hedgehog in a cocky and confident tone and had a big grin on his face. Elise sees the hedgehog and her mind makes her see him instead of the blue hedgehog she sees him as a Hedgehog heavily resembling Silver and in the burning city vision.

"You? It can't be..." She says under her breath in a state of disbelief.

"It's him! The guy Mephiles wants me to take down! But he doesn't seem bad..."

Silver says quietly as he keeps put and keeps watch on the situation. The Eggpawns then pulls their laser rifles at the Blue Hedgehog and he jumps up high in the sky and performs a dive kick at one of the robots which he combos up with a bunch of spin attacks as he is covered in a blue aura. Silver jumps meanwhile jumping from building to building trying to sneak closer and he gets to a close enough position.

"He's fast! Insanely fast! I can barely track him!"

Silver exclaims to himself as the Blue Hedgehog rams through the machines at high speeds either sending them flying or them bursting into pieces and he even gently kicks on off the alter as it was standing on the very edge of it. Eventually he stops right in front of Elise with a confident expression pretty much glued into his face.

"Who are you...?" Asked the Princess obviously confused and afraid on what is even going on. Which the hedgehog's expresion softens slightly.

"The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!"

says the hedgehog who reveals his identity to the princess as he quickly approaches her and carries her in the bridal position.

"And now we gotta run!" says Sonic as he accelerates rapidly as he jumps far away from the altar and gets to the main ground area.

"Not that pesky hedgehog again!!!"

Screams Eggman as he slams his hand into his console repeatedly in frustration and losing his cool. He slams his hand on a big red button hard with his fist.

"All units! Fire!!!"

He screams madly as machines fire lasers and missles all trying to reach Sonic but they fail to reach him as he just outpaces them. While Eggman fires up his Eggmobile and flies off after him

Silver watches from the distance with his usual serious expression back on his face.

"So that's his name huh? Sonic the Hedgehog. But why him? Well I better watch him more and maybe find out why."

Silver says with a determined look as he glows cyan and flies after him with psychic abilities.

Moments later Sonic still is seen running and carrying Elise in his arms at high speeds.

"Excuse me" said the princess in a slightly nervous tone

"But why are you helping me?" She flows up with.

Sonic looks at her with a soft smile while he keeps on running.

"No real reason really. I see someone in trouble I help them out that's all. And if it's Eggman who's causing it well it means I can kick his butt too!"

Elise becomes quite curious on the hedgehog who just rescued her and continues to ask a few questions.

"It seems you and that man have some history"

Sonic smirks to the question.

"Who me and the Egghead? Yeah we do go quite far back. Like the time he tried t-"

Just as he was going to go further with a squad of Eggpawns land in front of the hedgehog and Princess as Sonic stops dead on his tracks. Sonic puts Elise down on the ground gently.

"Just wait here, I'll be back in just a sec"

Sonic says confidently as he dash at one Eggpawn ramming it which sends it flying, followed with another one blasting him with a laser rifle however it phases through Sonic as it was just an afterimage as Sonic has already jumped high up and does his signature homing attack at the Eggpawn and combos it with a few more which finishes off the squad of Eggpawns as Sonic jumps off the last doing a backflip and landing on the ground.

Sonic rubs his nose with a smile in his face but it was interrupted by a scream from behind him.

"Sonic! Help me!" Screams Elise as Eggman grabs her with giant robot hands there were attached to his Eggmobile as Eggman elevates the aircraft upwards. Sonic walljumps from two building not to far from each other and bouncing up high trying to reach them however his fingers were only inchs away and he failed to reach it and falls back down to the ground.

"Sonic! Take this!" Elise shouts as she gets at least her arms free and throws the blue Chaos Emerald with Sonic catchs it and Sonic looks at it briefly in confusion but looks back at her.

"Don't worry I will rescue you!" Sonic says determemently.

"I'll let you hold in to that for now. I know you will be coming to get me. It'll be like you handing it over to me!" Eggman explains as he does his evil laughter

"Taataa for now Sonic! Allow me to leave a gift of my own."

Eggman says as he presses on a button and another legion of his robots surround Sonic at all sides as Eggman flies the Eggmobile back to his Egg carrier and that starts to flies off from the kingdom. Whilst Silver continues to watch not doing anything incase he cause any negative changes to his future.

Sonic goes and begins to ram through the Eggpawn swarm which takes even Sonjc a while to defeat them by the sheer number of them. Some Eggpawns find and surround Silver as their programming thinks Silver is Sonic due to him being a Hedgehog hiwever Silver glows cyan and blows the Eggpawns away and crushes them with his telekinesis. By then the sun begins to rise and it's very early morning. Silver becomes very tired as with the battles with Iblis and the robots that it took a toll him, so Silver just lays in his back exhausted in the roof. While Sonic feels the same but in a lesser extent so he rests against the wall to take a quick break. While Silver feels his eyes getting heavy he tries his hardest to stay awake however his body betrays him and he drifts off to sleep, while Sonic continues to lay against the wall to catch his breath.

Writers Notes: There we go Chapter 3 complete I tried to add some more action and make it a bit descripti. Hopefully it helps give you an image in your mind. See you all in Chapter 4. Please do feel free to review it if you may can I do take them to consideration. Till them see you.


End file.
